objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Roboty
About Roboty is a contestant robot, who lives in Object Main Land, he was rebuild into Fighting Robot, he threats in Paradox Station (Day). He cut Pie into pieces with his eye lasers. Appearance 'Normal' Roboty appears to be a large, limbless robot. His metal body is scarlet, his teeth are yellowish-white, his teeth are baby blue when talking, and his eyes are jade. 'Monster' Roboty is a large futuristic, red robotic, thick body. he also has a hole in the middle of his body, with what appears to be a light glowing inside of him. Halloween Roboty is a recolor of Mini-Announcer. Resurrected Roboty is a much, larger, bulky robotic with stronger armor. Changes BFDI 14 * Roboty has limbs. * Roboty has uneven eye size. * Roboty’s belly area is the same color as his overall body color. * Roboty’s teeth are slightly uneven sized. * Roboty‘s teeth are a bit yellow. * Roboty‘s eyes we’re a darker green. * Roboty has an antenna on top of his head. BFDI 17 * Roboty loses his limbs. * Roboty is larger. BFDI/BFDIA * Roboty now has evenly sized eyes. * Roboty now has evenly sized teeth. * Roboty’s belly area is now a darker shade of red compared to his overall body. * Roboty’s belly area also has 4 screws now. * Roboty’s eyes are now a lighter shade of green. * Roboty‘s antenna is now thinner and taller. * Roboty has thinner black outlines. IDFB/BFB * Roboty’s eyes are now an even lighter shade of green. * Roboty‘s teeth are a bit less yellow. * Roboty‘s red color is now slightly lighter. * Roboty loses his glossy shine. BFB 5 * Roboty‘s mouth outline is now on top of the teeth outlines. Monster * Roboty is a tall, red robotic. Personality Roboty seems to be stubborn and opinionated about his current situations, such as going to the waterfall to be far away from his team in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Other examples include Roboty saying “WHY” when he got placed for his job, as well as when he said, “TRULY UNFAIR” when his team lost in the same episode. Similar to David, Roboty is mostly anti-social. When Roboty was voted out in Four Goes Too Far, he left to the same waterfall without saying a word, implying that he never enjoyed being on the show. Hidden in his simplistic Morse Code, Roboty seems to be a very negative individual, often laminating about how unpopular he is in the eyes of voters. He also seems to enjoy teasing others, such as mocking his team name along with Four, angering Balloony. Powers Teleportation: In Lick Your Way to Freedom and Four Goes Too Far, Roboty is able to move from different locations almost instantly, he seems to only use this ability to go to the Waterfall. Story Roboty appears in Chapter 0 as a normal form. Cause of Death He was decapitated by Evan. Trivia * He appears in SlendyBFDI 3. * He was added In V1.27. * In SlendyBFDI 3, Annihilation and etcs as a different character, he based off of Armored Golem from Unity Asset Store. * In SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected and rampage mode as a different character, he based off of hulkbuster from Avengers: Age of Ultron. * He and Roboter look very similar. * His last damaged skin are burned up by a fire and became a red robotic body as reference of T-800 from Terminator: Genisys (2015). Sound Files When he spot a player(s). 'Gallery' My new OC design of Roboty.png|New Roboty with Roboter SlendyBFDI 3 x BFB - Roboty.png|A backstory of Roboty Roboty Resurrected.png|Resurrected Form but Unfinished 77D77CA8-1FFB-411A-B174-848B611FC333.jpeg|As a Redux Variant. Unit Roboty (Halloween Variant).png|As a Halloween Variant. Roboty.png|The Original Roboty. Unit Roboty Sprite.png|as a Sprite in 2D New Skinned Roboty (Campaign).png|As a skinned in Campaign New Skinned Roboty (Campaign) (Damaged 1).png|As a skinned but damaged New Skinned Roboty (Campaign) (Damaged 2).png|As a skinned but second damaged New Skinned Roboty (Campaign) (Damaged 3 or Last Damaged).png|As a skinned but last damaged before his skin are burned up by fire. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Fighting Robots Category:Objects Category:Males Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Contestants Category:Futuristic Robots Category:Iron Robots Category:Rare Antagonists Category:Articles with Unknown Ages Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Colored Humanoids